1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insulated cooking pots for use on a stovetop or other cooking surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of cooking, thermal energy is lost from the outer surfaces of cooking pots and their covers by conduction, convection, and radiation processes. Insulating the outer surfaces of the cooking pot and the corresponding cover would eliminate a large majority of this energy loss. Furthermore, the use of insulated cooking pots and covers would expedite the cooking process, and as a result, reduce the energy expenses of the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an insulated, vacuum-sealed cooking pot and cover to prevent unnecessary heat loss.